


Firelit Nights

by MoonyNights



Series: Futas and their skeleton boyfriends [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), First Time, Futa Reader, Futanari, Other, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonyNights/pseuds/MoonyNights
Summary: More quickly then you had ever expected your quiet night in front of the fire turns from cozy warm to steaming hot as your mind takes a turn into your fantasys. / Short with Futanari Reader





	Firelit Nights

**Author's Note:**

> English isn´t my first language and I do not have a beta reader.
> 
> I started writing these stories on a suggestion from a friend. I am ever so gratefull for his lovely help and encuragement while working on this. Thank you Maxx <3
> 
> hope you all enjoy reading

It´s late after nightfall. Pitch black darkness creeping into the corners of the room from the cloud covered sky outside. The only light source is the crackling fire that wards of the chill with its merry warmth. Over the still silence of the room you listen to the wind howling outside. Sans, the adorable little boyfriend that he is, has taken on the task of going outside to bring some more wood for the fire. He isn´t effected by the icy wind but is very worried about you getting sick. As such you are still laying peacefully dozing on the fluffy rug you two had been lounging on in front of the fire, only half aware of your surroundings as your thoughts drift along.

Your thoughts drift around the topic of your boyfriend. The smoll skeleton monster and you have been together for a while now and this little trip is a sort of celebration for this. A vacation for just the two of you. With anyone else you would have called ulterior motives, dreaded for them to try and make a move. But Sans is just too pure for things like that and you have been with him longer then in any other previous relationship as well. You linger on the topic, your mind drawing up beautifully lewd pictures of Sans between you legs, head bobbing up and down on your length, his tongue eagerly lapping up any drop he spills, fingers buried deeply into your snatch.

More complimentary pictures of your touching and licking along sensitive spots on Sans bones makes you wonder if the energetic Skeleton would be interested in such things. It is not a topic you have talked of before. The sound of a heavy basket being set down draws you out of your thoughts and your attention to the monster your thoughts had been revolving around. Sitting up you give him a loving smile. “Hey there my strong knight.” Sans turns to you with a smile of his own, tempering his voice only slightly from it´s normal volume as he answers. “SORRY DEAR I DIN´T MEAN TO WAKE YOU UP.” “Oh no, it´s fine. I wasn´t actually sleeping, just kind of dozing.”, gently you kiss his skull as he settles down beside you.

Silence descends on you. It´s comfortable, the kind of silence you share when you understand one another without words. Easily you settle back into cuddling like you were before Sans went to get more wood. “I´m really glad we did this. It´s nice to have some uninterrupted time. And no one spying on us either.” You share a laugh at the memories. As you press your lips to Sans skull in a gentle show of love you find your thoughts turning back to your previous contemplations. But even though the thoughts will not leave your mind you are unwilling to broach the subject. The fear of making Sans uncomfortable, behaving exactly as you had praised him for not doing so in your mind earlier, has you hesitating.

Sans, attentive to your moods as he is, must have noticed that something is on your mind. With a gentle nuzzle to your face he asks you to share your thoughts. His voice turned low into almost a whisper. You pull him close, resting your chin atop his head as you figure out how to answer. “Well we talked about human ways to show affection before...”, you trail off unsurely. “YES WE HAVE. IS THERE SOMETHING I HAVE BEEN DOING WRONG?” Quickly you reassure him, “No not at all Sans. There is just … more. Stuff we never talked about. Things I wasn´t sure you would have any interest in.” “SO YOU HAVE BEEN HIDING THIS FROM ME?”, you shake your head as he looks up at you.

“I haven´t been keeping this from you on purpose. It´s something that couples need to get to at their own pace. For me sex is something you only do with someone you really love.”, instantly you blush brightly and hastily amend to that, “Not that we have to! I am perfectly fine without it.” For a while silence is heavy between you as you lose yourself in worries that you might have made the small monster uncomfortable. It wasn´t a lie when you said that sex wasn´t a requirement you would make of him if he truly isn´t interested. “WHAT IS SEX?”, the sudden question rips you right out of your panic, your eyes opened wide and mouth fallen open in shock. “O-oh.”

The next couple minutes are spend awkwardly trying to explain the concept of sex without getting too graphic. When you are done Sans looks into the fire for a while, considering what you said. He eventually looks back at you and agrees to try. “YOU ARE MY HUMAN AFTER ALL AND I LOVE YOU. IF THIS IS ANOTHER WAY TO PROVE THAT TO YOU THEN I WANNA TRY IT.” You nod and smile at him, happy that you will be sharing this. “Just remember that you can stop this at any time if you feel the need to. While I appreciate your adventuring spirit in trying new things, making you uncomfortable is the last thing I want. And kind of defeats the whole point of us enjoying this.”

To start out you remain in the area you have already explored together, cuddling affectionately. Then, one piece at a time, you undress each other. You feel shy, and from the blush on Sans skull so does he, but it really is quite exciting. While your breast are small enough to pass for a flat chest, you know that taking of your underpants will give away how different to other humans you are. Sans only reaction to seeing you fully undressed is the wonder he shows any time you talk about humans. It dawns you that, with him not knowing about sex, he might never have seen even pictures of naked humans before. You relax, feeling more at ease with the knowledge. Almost confidently you explain to him, with the visual aid of spreading your legs, how you are different to other humans. He is fascinated, happily taking the excuse to fondle your balls and spread your pussy open for a look.

Exploring each others sweet spots like this gets both of you worked up. As you are nibbling along the sensitive inside on Sans neck he suddenly squeaks you name, snapping your attention to his magics focusing around his hips. You carefully stroke the tip of one finger along the magic. It almost feels like Sans tongue does while he is manifesting it. His skull is practically glowing as bright as the fire at your actions. Especially as you wiggle your fingers through the thick resistance of his dense magic. From his reactions you can tell he feels good and it is then that the magic shifts into the solid shape of a pussy.

You let your fingers play with his folds, spreading him all open for you to see with a purr and cooed praise. Sliding one finger inside you find that he is tight but wet. Curling your finger a little you find his sweet spot easily, causing Sans to arch into your touch with a loud moan. His eye lights are shaped like stars, a clear sign of his excitement for something new as you have learned, when he looks up at you asking you to teach him that. With a smile you show him, using your fingers on him, two now inside, and he copies the motions on you. Enthusiastic energy lies in his actions and he goes straight for your weak points, working you ups so much that you need a moment to calm down.

At your reminder that there is more to show him, and after giving him a promise that you will teach him all about this in the future, he agrees to move on to other things. You hold Sans hand, interlocking your fingers, as you slowly slide your shaft into him. He tenses up around you causing you to stop and sooth him with kisses. Slowly you push deeper, halting to sooth him again whenever needed. Finally you are all the way in, feeling him wonderfully tight around you, velvet walls holding you in a warm and wet grip. Beneath you Sans is laying still, holding onto you with wide amazed eyes.

His begging you to move assures you that he is ready. Slowly you pull out till only your tip remains inside then lock your gazes as you push back in all at once, hard. A little squeak escapes him and causes you to place kisses on his skull again. Pulling back out you repeat your actions, setting a smooth, slow rhythm of powerful strokes into him. The little skeletons hips buck up to meet yours as you try and find an angle that you can strike his sweet spot in. Sweet pet names fall from your lips, your love for Sans threatening to drown you along with the pleasure muddling your head.

With a final, drawn out moan Sans is clamping down on you with his climax, drawing a hitching gasp from you as your hips stutter, pumping into him in chase of your own orgasm. Bathing in the afterglow you are dazed, trying to catch your breath and becoming aware of your thighs being wet with slick from your own folds. You make a move to pull back and clean the two of you up but Sans holds you in place. “Can we.. stay like this a while longer?”, his voice is a whisper in your ear, ringing with embarrassment over his own request. Worried about your weight crushing Sans you flip the two of you over, having him settle on top of you, your hips against each other. Thea heat of the fire licks at your skin, drying the sweat and other fluids as you softly doze off together. Happily wrapped up in each other.


End file.
